


Nathalie’s Day Off

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Felt like writing this, all in good fun, gabe seriously needs to get punched in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: All she asks is one day. What happens when she can’t even get that?





	Nathalie’s Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have like a million other projects I could be working on. But have this instead.

Nathalie Sancoeur didn't believe in being selfish. She thought greed was a waste of time. However, she also believed in valuing oneself properly, and that so long as the things one wished for were not improportionate to their worth then nothing was wrong. That being said, Nathalie didn't think she asked for much in life. A good job with a stable income, a home of her own (though in Paris perhaps apartment was a better word), and some time to herself every once in a while.

Well, she had the first two. It was only the third that was ultimately proving elusive. Despite the fact that her contract guaranteed her at least one day off a week, her workload often prevented that from happening. Not only did she have to manage Gabriel Agreste’s company and his social calendar, she had to manage his son Adrien’s. And on top of all of  _ that _ , Nathalie had to make sure the company was kept afloat while her boss darted off at random intervals of the day to play supervillan and try to rob two teenagers of their magical jewelry. It had to the point where her annual physical had brought back elevated blood pressure due to all the stress she was under. Her doctor physically told her that if she kept going she would die younger than she perhaps anticipated.

So, Nathalie made her plans. She scheduled a day of rest and relaxation a month in advance. Whenever the work made her want to tear her hair out, she remembered she had that to look forward to. At last the day came.

For the first time in years, Nathalie slept in. Well, she tried to anyways. She only managed about an hour before her phone was buzzing constantly, a barrage of emails, texts, phone calls and voicemails streaming in to her device. There were some from clients, of course. But the majority were from her boss. Nathalie sighed and ignored them, she had told him only  _ yesterday _ that she would not be able to be reached since she was taken a mandated day off. Clearly he had forgotten. Too bad, he'd have to deal with a little radio silence. Today was all about her.

She remained in a gray top and yoga pants, eager to simply relax. If only that had been what the day had in store for her. Though her phone was shut off, it didn't stop the constant access to her. Her home phone rang, voicemail after voicemail. If it were any other employer, Nathalie might have worried about being fired. Then again were it any other employer they might not have forgotten she was out today.

But it didn't stop at digital messages. As she was trying to relax with a glass of wine and a good book she received a social media notification from the gorilla. He said he was outside her building waiting to pick her up. Nathalie asked why. It was of course, in Gabriel’s orders. Nathalie let out a frustrated groan. He was the most irritating and demanding man in the planet. If Emilie had actually left him instead of disappearing Nathalie certainly couldn't blame her. She told the gorilla to return to his other duties. But relaxation was far from her grasp as it seemed the moment she sent him on his way, an akuma was rampaging through the city.

Nathalie felt her eye twitch, sanity a fine thread pulled taut and ready to snap. She threw a jacket on over her lounging clothes, slipped on her shoes, and headed out the door. Given her salary she was able to afford a nice apartment a few blocks away from work. Of course, given who her boss  _ was _ she'd always been driven to and from by their bodyguard. Not today. Today she enjoyed the weather, and was nearly stopped by the akuma. But as they had her cornered, she turned, looked then right in the eye, and with a poisonous glare declared, “Not. Now.”

She saw the purple outline appear before the akuma’s face. And she took the momentary distraction to continue on her way. She arrived at the Agreste's mansion gates, punched in her access code, and stormed inside. She pressed the stupid buttons on the stupid painting and descended into the tunnel. She popped up right behind Hawkmoth. Surprisingly he didn't seem aware of her presence.

Nathalie took a deep breath in, let it out with a sigh, stride up behind him, and threw a punch across his jaw.

He landed a short distance away. The unexpected impact startled the butterflies. They flurries around a moment before settling once more. Now he looked shocked.

“You bastard!” She seethed, “Today is supposed to be  _ my _ day.  _ Mine _ ! I've had it in the schedule for a  _ month _ ! I reminded you of it  _ yesterday _ ! And not only was I bothered all morning long, now you have the gall to let an akuma cause u told amounts of damage. Tell me sir, would you find that relaxing in my situation? Because I certainly don't!”

“Now, now Nathalie,” he tried to soothe, poorly, “I specifically told you I would be requiring your presence to-”

“To what?” Nathalie spat at him, “Manage your life for you so you can play your little game? I do a lot for you sir, and I don't ask for very much in return. All I wanted was one day,” she held up a finger, both to silence him and punctuate the single thing she asked for, “ _ One _ . One day where I can relax, let my hair down, and get day drunk without a bra on! One day! And you can't even give me that!”

“Nathalie, wait, I-”

“No,” she shook her head, ire palpable, more intoxicating than the negative emotions he had felt from his current lackey. Or perhaps it was simply all the sweeter because it was  _ Nathalie  _ who was so furious. Calm, cool, and always composed Nathalie. It was a trip to see her like his. Perhaps too much of one since he had stopped paying attention to what she was saying.

“Come on!” She grabbed him by his arm, and hauled him back to the center of the room. With her other she snatched the brooch of his chest, causing his transformation to dissolve.

“Wait, what are you doing!” He reached for his miraculous, but she held it out of reach.

“I told you,  _ sir _ ,” her usual form of address was marked with derisive scorn, “I do a lot for you. And now,” she grabbed his tie and tugged his face down close to hers, “it's time for you, to do for me.”

“But my miraculous!” He protested.

“Oh, you'll get it back,” she promised, “Once I'm completely  _ relaxed _ .”

MLB

“Having fun sir?” Nathalie asked from beneath a mountain of bubbles in the mansion’s master bath. There was a glass of expensive wine in her hand as her hair flowed over the rim.

“This is undignified,” Gabriel growled as he knelt beside her, scrubbing her other arm down with expensive soap, “Not to mention torturous.”

“How sad,” Nathalie retorted with an exaggerated pout, “But you'll have to keep going until I say to stop.”

“Remind me why I'm doing this instead of firing you?”

“Because not only do I have something you want, I also have too much information to let go free with bad blood,  _ and _ I'm too smart to be caught before you deal with me.”

“Right,” he muttered under his breath.

She let out a little sigh of contentment as the muscles in her arm lost their tension. It felt good to be pampered. After a while she told him, “Alright, stop.”

“Finally,” Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief, “Now, my miraculous if-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Nathalie chided, “I'm not done with you yet.” She grabbed a towel and stood, “I'm afraid there’s a bit more tension that needs to be worked out before I can consider this day fulfilled,” she lowered her lids and smiled predatorily, “But don't worry, do a good job and I'll see to it that neither of us leaves  _ unsatisfied _ .”

Gabriel’s mouth went dry and his mind short-circuited, “You minx!” He hissed once he was able to form coherent words again. By that time Nathalie had already dragged him into a bedroom.

She laughed smugly, “Well then, next time don't forget about my day off.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and leave a comment. Until next time everyone


End file.
